


Go

by longnoideatime



Category: Monochrome Heaven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnoideatime/pseuds/longnoideatime
Summary: Riku dreams of his older brother's bride candidate. Characters from the Monochrome Heaven otome. Short, one shot.





	

He sees her in his dreams. 

"You should just be useful to Akito." 

"I will," she'd said to him, so cheerfully. And the visions of the two of them haunt him. Her ridiculous borrowed dress pushed up past her hips, the sheets rumpled around her, a blonde head between her thighs that could almost be his own, except he is both shorter and more muscled than his older brother. Her fingers dig through Akito's hair as her back arches off the bed, her cheeks flushed and mouth open as she pants with need his brother has inspired, straining to make his tongue go deeper inside her. He tries to remind himself of who she is by picturing the bruises that actually cover her legs, remembering that her tits aren't that full, her whole body almost sickly looking in its bony thinnesss. And yet when Akito fucks her every night in his head, he wishes it was him. He wishes his brother never got his disgusting, lowering hands onto her body when she's different. Full of meaning. Even if he let her go. Told her to go.


End file.
